Picture to Burn
by kriss-and-sam314
Summary: A song fic to Taylor Swift's Picture to Burn. Not for HGHP shippers


**DISCLAIMER: The characters are property of J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. The song is property of Taylor Swift. She has kindly allowed me to borrow the lyrics. The plot belongs to me, Kriss. Do not copy without permission.**

**Picture to Burn**

_State the obvious/ I didn't get my perfect fantasy/ I realized you love yourself/ More than you could ever love me_

We were lying in the back of his Chevy that he got so he could access muggle towns easier. I remember lying against his chest, feeling that as long as I could feel his heartbeat, everything was okay. Right even. And then he said it. Just five little words that broke my heart.

"We can't be together anymore."

"What?!?"

"It's too dangerous"

"No Harry, it's not too dangerous. You just say that to cover up for the complete satisfaction you still have when you're not with me." I paused here to take a breath. "You love me Harry. I know you do. The only problem is you love yourself more. And I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, where we were staying.

_So go and tell your friends/ that I'm obsessive and crazy/ That's fine/ I'll tell mine/ That you're gay_

Walking into the Great Hall I looked just like everyone else. Not that I wanted to, I just didn't have much choice with the uniform. I heard Seamus ask Harry, "What's up with her?"

"She was obsessive. I think she's gone a bit crazy without me." Yeah. As if. Lavender, who had recently decided she was my best friend, took my distracted state as daydreaming. Waving her hand in front of my face she asked something I thought she would've asked a long time ago.

"Why'd you and Harry break up anyway?" I smirked. This was my chance for revenge, and I wasn't about to waste it.

"Oh." I remarked lightly. "I found out he's gay."

"Really?!?" Lavender exclaimed. I just nodded

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck/ You never let me drive/ You're a redneck heartbreak/ Who's really bad at lying/ So watch me strike a match/ on all my wasted time/ As far as I'm concerned/ You're just another picture to burn_

As much as I loved that Chevy, I sure do hate it now. If he hadn't tried to lie to Snape we wouldn't be in this mess. Honestly, the whole school knows I hate wizard chess. The whole thing is barbaric.

"Sorry we're late Professor. We got caught up in a game of chess." Chess. As if.

"Then I'm sure you three won't mind joining me for another week of detention?" Snape sneered.

So we showed up for detention the next day. I don't think he even saw me throw his picture in the flame under my cauldron.

_There's no time for tears/ I'm just sitting here/ Planning my revenge/ There's nothing stopping me/ From going out with all your best friends_

By now all of my unshed tears had turned to anger. There was still more revenge I could have.

"So Ron," I started. "You want Lavender back, Right?"

"Of course!"

"Then make her jealous! Go out with me for a week and she'll be running back to you before you can say Quidditch."

Ron worked pretty well at bringing him down, but I needed something more. That's when Seamus came into play. That must have been the final straw for him. I mean, who wants to see one of their best friends, dorm mates, and the so called unattainable Gryffindor sex god, go out with their ex-girlfriend?

_And if you come around/ Say you're sorry to me/ My daddy's gonna show you/ How sorry you'll be_

Amazingly, all of that hadn't been enough to keep him away from me. I remember hearing my parent's conversation a couple days before he showed up. It was like they knew he was coming.

"He hurt my daughter! He will not step foot in my house!" my dad yelled.

"She thought of him as family! We can't let them slip apart so much!"

"She's our daughter, Jane, and he broke her heart. He will not step foot in this house."

And then he showed up at my front door. My dad yelled, my mum watched, and he hasn't been back since.

_If you're missing me/ better keep it to yourself/ Cause coming back around here/ Would be bad for your health_

I can tell he misses me. I can see it in his eyes. But he's headed my dad's warning and hasn't been around me much since then. It seems he's found a new object of affection. It's a shame. For a while I though he actually dated girls from the right house. I thought for sure he'd turn back to Ginny after we were over. For once, it seems, I was wrong.

I may be the "brightest witch of my age." I've been described as such many times. But Harry better watch out. Because so much as one negative comment from him, and I may become "Hermione Granger, the know-it-all who'd earned herself a place in Azkaban."

**Author's Note: This was just an idea I had. I know it's not that great, I wrote it at almost one am. Sam said she didn't mind it being put up, so here it is. ) Kriss**


End file.
